


Untouchable

by sometimeswritingsometimesdying



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But hey i tried, Drinking, Homelessness, Kissing, M/M, Mafia AU, Making Out, Mention of blood, Murder, Patton is a waiter, Smoking, and logan is a mobster, being kicked out, hnnn let me know if i need to tag anything else, implied sex, its brief but its there, its the 1920s babyyyyy, oh and it's probably OOC, so are virgil and roman, so there's, some angst i guess, uuuuuuuuuh, yeah they drink a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimeswritingsometimesdying/pseuds/sometimeswritingsometimesdying
Summary: Mancini was there for a deal. He didn’t expect to meet someone else.





	Untouchable

**Author's Note:**

> read the warnings cause this is really edgy ok  
i didn't want it to be, but here we are anyway

Mancini was well known around Chicago.

It's not that he had many friends if anything it was the opposite.

He did have, however, money and a way with words. Which, when you're a mob leader, are some very useful resources.

A smile tugged at his lips as he observed the various people eyeing him. Some looked afraid, obviously knowing his influence, others looked curious. As they say, curiosity killed the cat.

He was waiting for Reali's friends to come and tell him it was time for the meeting.

He didn't dare make a premature move. After all, he was on enemy ground.

He was there for a deal, he wasn't about to fuck it up.

New laws were going to be formed, and Reali didn't like that. So who did he call? the one man in town who had enough ties to change things.

People were scared of him, not because of his dark eyes or too sharp smiles, but because he could say one word and destroy a reputation.

He was a corrupted police officer in a world of unlawfuls. well, that's how he liked to think of it.

The bar, which stood on one of the usual nightclub neighborhoods of the city, was filled to the brim each night, people dancing and laughing and drinking. Each and every one of them knew what happened there, everyone did. But everyone kept their mouth shut, needless to say, they'd be shot or worse if they didn't.

He didn't dare take a sip of his drink. A... _comrade_ of his had been poisoned in such a way not too long ago.

Of course, Mancini had killed him. It was obvious to attentive eyes, but most people aren't attentive. In a way that matters, that is.

He flashed a smile at a group of girls that were casting him shy glances every once in a while. They giggled and went their way, perhaps swinging their hips slightly more.

He didn't care for such things and instead opted to focus his attention on the bartender who had tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Is it time yet?"

"Yes. Down the stairs that way." The man pointed towards a small staircase in the corner of the bar. he walked down it and found himself in a much larger lounge, decorated with reds and golds all over, and pricey furniture. the red carpet looked new, which meant it had probably been replaced recently. he raised an eyebrow, wondering if the blood had been that much that they had to change the carpet wholly. That's when he noticed another man on the red couch. Dark hair, dark brown eyes, sharp face, and elegant stance. He hadn't seen him in a long time.

The man turned his head as he heard someone walk down the stairs. He shot a lazy smile at his brother.

"Logan. It's been a while." Logan Mancini raised an eyebrow, before sitting down on the red couch, a sensible distance away from the other.

"Moreno," Logan said, acknowledging the man. He tilted his head.

"You can call me Virgil, you know." He laughed. "It's not like we don't know each other."

Logan hummed. "Where's Reali? I'm here for a deal with him, not you."

"You haven't changed much either I see." Virgil put his cigar down, turning to address the other. "Roman had some business to attend to, so he sent me."

Virgil's purple eyes glinted with something. Something dangerous and dark. "so tell me, how much are you willing to do?"

Logan didn't respond right away, weighing his options. E_very word you say, everything you do can be used against you_. "If he had other business to attend to then this is obviously not as important as he made it out to be."

Logan made to get up and leave when Virgil called out. "Logan, come on. you know how he is."

Logan sighed and turned back around crossing his arms. The two brothers watched each other silently, always ready to strike.

"How much am I willing to do?" Virgil nodded. "Depends on how much he is willing to pay."

"You know he's willing to pay as much as he needs." Logan looked at him for a few seconds, distrusting, before smirking and sitting back down.

"Alright then," He said. "Let's make this deal."

They sat for a while, talking numbers and threats, speaking of politics and other mobsters.

Logan had to admit, he had kind of missed his brother.

After Virgil had run away from home and changed his name, they had only met up a few times, each one tense with unresolved fights and spite.

Logan hadn't exactly approved when Virgil decided to get up in the dirty business of the mob, but what was he to do? His brother had always had a taste for danger, and he wasn't going to stop him.

"So, tell me, anyone catch your eye?" Virgil asked. A question that was quite out of the ordinary in their setting.

Logan hummed. "No."

Virgil smirked. "Are you sure?"

Logan shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Of course, Virgil. You know how I am."

"Closed off and cold, in need of a friend?"

"I don't need friends." Virgil raised an eyebrow.

"You do need friends." Logan glared at him. "I'm just telling the truth."

Logan groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I need a drink. I can't handle this conversation sober."

Virgil laughed, before running up the stairs to call for a drink.

He came back a few minutes later with a waiter in tow.

A waiter who, mind you, was quite the catch if Logan had any say in it.

The man had a curly mop of golden blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a smile that lit up the room. oh, and he was completely covered in freckles.

Or, well, so Logan theorized. He very much would've liked to test his theory though.

He shook the thoughts from his head as the man set two glasses of some kind of drink.

Logan threw caution to the wind as he took a sip from his glass.

"Thanks, Pat," Virgil said.

The man smiled at him. "No worries. Ask me if you need anything else."

And with that, the man turned around and headed back up the stairs.

Logan swore he saw him cast a glance and a smile at him as he walked away.

The pair of brothers sipped on their drinks in silence, each immersed in their thoughts. Well, Logan was, he didn't know about Virgil.

"You like him." Logan's eyes went wide and he almost spit out his drink. He turned around to look at Virgil's smug face.

His eyes narrowed. _What game is he playing at here?_ "Of course I don't."

Virgil hummed. "Sure you don't. You were practically drooling when he walked in."

Logan’s face scrunched up as he tried to defend himself. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Virgil nodded, a knowing smile on his lips. "So you wouldn't mind if I called him again? I finished my drink." Virgil held up his empty glass.

"At least tell me something about him!"

Virgil considered it for a second. "Nah, I'd rather see you embarrass yourself trying to talk to him."

"I'm a lot better at flirting than you want to admit," Logan said. "And c'mon, help me out here."

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Fine. His name's Patton Amadei, people say he's had ties and affairs before so," he shrugged. "go after him at your own risk."

Logan's face scrunched up. "What do you mean by ties and affairs?"

"With the mafia," Virgil said. "He's done favors for them. including swaying people his way, and some more of the dirty work as well."

"How do you-" Logan started asking, before realizing he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know.

"How do I know him? He was the first friend I made after leaving."

"I still don't get why you decided to leave."

"I didn't want them to make me marry."

"They wouldn't have. They didn't make me."

"Well of course. You're the smart one." Logan laughed.

"And yet, look where I am now." Virgil shook his head and smiled.

That was when the pretty waiter, as Logan had rightfully nicknamed him, Patton, came back with another couple of drinks.

"I thought you might want some more." He smiled at them, placing two more glasses down on the table and taking the now empty ones.

"Thanks, Pat," Virgil said, giving his glass to Patton's outstretched hand. "Oh and by the way, this is-"

"Logan Mancini. Virgil's brother." Logan said, interrupting his brother before he could say anything more. Patton looked at him and straightened, all in one fluid motion, a smile tinted with something Logan couldn't describe dancing on his lips.

"Mancini, huh?" Patton said, moving to take Logan's glass. "I've heard about you."

Logan smirked. "I'm sure you have."

Patton hummed, perhaps getting a little too close than necessary to pick up Logan's glass. Not that he was complaining. "Not many good things, for the most part."

Logan nodded, the smile on his lips getting sharper. "I imagine."

Meanwhile, Virgil had already drunk the whole cup of alcohol. He couldn't deal with this. "This," he said, gesturing to the other two men, who broke out of their staring contest when they realized there was still another person in the room. "Is the weirdest courting dance I've ever seen."

"Are you comparing us to animals?" Logan asked. Patton had then backed up, probably realizing his mistake.

"What are we if not animals, Logan? I thought you were the smart one." The two brothers smiled at each other.

"Pat, could you bring me another glass?" Virgil asked, to which Patton happily obliged. He came back a few minutes later, yet another glass in hand, and a full bottle in the other.

He waved said bottle in the air. "Thought you might want this, so you don't have to keep calling me."

Virgil thanked him and poured himself a glass.

Patton turned around to leave when he heard Logan calling out to him.

"Patton." The man in question turned back again and flashed him a smile.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to stay for a while?" Patton stared at him. _A trap maybe? and yet he's been so nice. Well, nice isn't the word for it._ Patton crossed his arms. _Closer. I just need to get closer to him._

"I suppose I could." He shot Virgil a look. "If Reali will be fine with it, after all, I am on work hours."

Virgil dismissively waved his hand. "He'll be fine with it, I'll talk to him."

Patton shot him a thankful smile.

He sat down next to Logan, making sure to sit close but not too close to be suspicious or uncomfortable. That was the last thing he needed.

The three of them chatted for a while, up until Virgil's eye caught the clock and he jumped at the sight of the time.

"Sorry to cut this short but I have places to be," He said, standing up. Patton made to stand up and get Virgil's coat, but he put a hand out to stop him. "don't worry 'bout it, Pat."

A few seconds later, Virgil was shaking hands with Logan.

"We have the deal down then?" Logan nodded, smiling at the other.

"Next is rekindling our brotherhood." Virgil laughed.

"As if! We're on opposite sides now, Logan." He stopped for a second, already halfway up the stairs. "But I'm here for any possible favors you might need."

He smiled at Patton, before giving them a two-fingered salute and rushing up the stairs.

That left the two men alone to spend the night, as neither felt the need to leave or to be alone right then.

"So," Patton began, nursing his glass. "you're the famous Mancini." He laughed looking down at his drink. "Didn't think I'd meet you of all people tonight."

Logan tilted his head. "Why not? I'm always around someplace or another. It was very much possible."

Patton hummed, acutely aware of how quiet and calm it felt in the room, despite the music coming from upstairs. Not to mention the tension that hadn't completely left the air around them.

"Virgil doesn't talk about you a whole lot." Logan's expression became somber.

"I know. I wouldn't expect any less. As much as we act friendly around each other, there's a lot that's left unsaid." Logan sighed, shaking his head rid of the thoughts. "But that's enough about me. What is it with you, agnellino?"

Patton laughed at the nickname. "Not much really. Ended up being kicked out and found a nice job here."

Logan looked at him for a while. Patton smiled back.

"Virgil told me you've worked for," he paused for a second, choosing his words carefully. "people like me before."

Patton titled his head in a curious manner, his smile turning into a smirk. "Oh? Do you have a job for me?"

Logan shook his head. "No. not today." Patton looked him in the eyes, searching for something that would give Logan's real intent away. He had unknowingly gotten closer to the other, which was distracting Logan quite a bit.

Well, it seemed like he was doing it unknowingly to Logan, but Patton knew exactly what he was doing, every move calculated to get his way.

And by Logan's dazed expression, it looked like it was going quite well.

"Then what is it?"

Logan didn't respond, way too distracted by Patton's hand on his cheek.

"I-I-" Patton kept smiling at him. "May I kiss you?"

Patton giggled, moving to be more comfortable. "Go ahead."

And then they were kissing.

And it wasn't anything new to him. He had worked like this for a long time, and perhaps he was falling into old habits again.

He hummed into the kiss, remembering what he had learned time ago. _The details are key. Small movements, a touch here, a kiss there. It makes people go insane, makes them tell their secrets._

_Secrets._ Patton smiled into the kiss. _That's what I'm after._

They broke apart, Logan's hands set firmly on Patton's hips. He paid no mind to it, instead opting to smirk at Logan's expression.

Amusement danced in his eyes, watching as Patton moved up and off him, straightening is vest and bowtie.

"Going so soon?" Patton turned around back around, half a smile on his lips.

"I thought you'd like to move somewhere more comfortable." He held out a hand, which Logan promptly took to stand up. Only then he realized that Patton was quite more short than himself and that he had to crane his neck to look at him. "Yours or mine?"

"I believe mines closer." Patton grinned at him, then gripped his tie and pulled him into another kiss.

Logan, despite how much he believed it, was not smart. That night, when he kissed Patton, when they stumbled back to his apartment together, when he counted all the freckles on Patton’s shoulders, when he assimilated them to stars, when he irrevocably, stupidly, let him stay the night, he was an idiot.

And Patton weaved his magic. He made people fall in love with him, made them lose their minds chasing after him and made them spill their secrets.

Logan, who was deemed untouchable, unbreakable, fell right into his trap.


End file.
